Date with Destiny 2: Backlash
by DrDoom2006
Summary: After the events of Date with Destiny everything seems to be finally OK... but Vicky Guerrero had something different in mind... how will Hannah get out of this one without getting hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Date with Destiny 2: Backlash

-The winner of this match and new... MISS WRESTLEMANIA... HANNAH MONTANA!!! -Lilian Garcia said.

In their dressing room Miley, Lily and Jackson celebrate.

-Well it's finally over Miley, we'll go to the hotel and tomorrow we'll back in school and

-Not quite... -said Jackson

-What? -said Miley

-Well... there's one little thing that is left to do... you have to appear tomorrow night on RAW... since you won...

Lily got up and placed herself between Miley and Jackson since she knew what was about to happen

-Jackson come here please

-Miley calm down, it's not a good idea - pleaded Lily

-I'm still in my wrestling gear, its a great idea -she replied

Jackson ran out of the dressing room while Miley fell back on the couch.

-Will this ever end? -she asked

-Calm down, it'll be simple, you come out, they present you and it's over.- Lily replied

Suddenly the door opened, Lily threw her jacket over Miley's face.

-Hey, where's Hannah? -Mickey James said

-I uh... well... she was soo tired... that she fell asleep... see? Right there. -Lily replied

-Well, we'll be at Deli's if you guys wanna come -Mickey said

-Sure, she needs to rest anyway, come OWWW!!! -Lily yelled when Miley tripped her and she ended up face first on the floor

-You all right? - Mickey said helping her up

-Yeah... guess I'll stay here with Mil... Hannah

-OK, we'll be there if you choose to go -Mickey said leaving

-Yeah... I'll wait for her to wake up, don't worry - Lily replied

Once the door closed Miley got up.

-Were you going to leave me here?

-Well...

-Just help me change... I'm tired... -Miley said

The following night on Monday Night Raw Vicky Guerrero came out to the ring amid the booing of the crowd.

-EXCUSE ME!!! EXCUSE ME!!! I just want to introduce the winner of last night Diva's battle royal and your new Miss Wrestlemania, HANNAH MONTANA!!! -The General Manager said

The sounds of "The best of both worlds" filled the arena while a video of her concerts was played in the Titantron as Hannah and Lola made their way to the ring.

-Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here tonight -she said once she was beside the General Manager

-So, enjoying your victory? -Vicky said

-You can say that, yeah -Miley replied

-Well, I have an announcement to make. Since you won, you have to defend your crown in four weeks at Backlash.

-General-manager-said-what?-Miley replied

-Wait a second, that's a dirty trap, nobody ever mentioned that before -Lily intervened

-Who's talking to you? -Vicky said menacingly

Lily walked back

-nobody...

-OK stop it already, I haven't and I will not sign anything else so forget it -Miley replied

-Oh don't worry, your manager took care of that already.

-What? Jackson???

-Now, if you allow me I'll tell you and everyone else, the kind of match you'll have in

-Now you hold it right there -said a voice walking down the ramp

-Now what? -said "The King" Jerry Lawler

-I think that's Hanna's manager King -replied Michael Cole

-Daddy!!! -Miley said as Robbie Ray got in the ring

-Look, this has gone far enough, I'm her manager and without my consent nothing is going to happen.

At that precise moment Edge's theme music filled the arena and the Rated R superstar made his way to the ring.

-Now Edge is coming to the ring -said Michael Cole

-And Chavo is right behind him, I think he wants to make this a family affair, "La Familia" in full is out here now-added The King

He took Lily's microphone and pushed her aside, he glared at Robbie Ray while passing his free hand over his hair.

-Let's see if I understand, you come here, and you dare to raise your voice to my wife?

-Look, all I want that she leaves my daughter alone.

-Let me tell you one thing, she won last night and she's obliged to show why did she won -Edge said

-Look, we're leaving this is over

Edge stopped him placing his hand on his chest.

-Whoa whoa wait a second, answer me something, who was the other guy?

-If you mean Jackson he acts as Hannah's manager when I'm not available.

Hannah feared the worst when an evil grin appeared on Edge's face, it lasted a second, a blink of an eye and Robbie was down on the canvas via a clothesline applied by Edge.

-DADDY!!!

-Oh come on, he's not even a wrestler!!! -said Michael Cole as Edge pummeled on Robbie Ray

-I don't Edge cares Michael, looks to me that "La Familia" wants revenge on Hannah Montana -replied Jerry Lawler

-What the... look at the bravery of Chavo Guerrero, he's handcuffing Hannah Montana to the ropes!!!-Michael Cole added.

-LET ME GO!!! DADDY!!! -Hannah yelled

-More trouble on the way King, here comes The Glamazon!!! -boomed Michael Cole as Beth Phoenix arrived

-And I think I know who she is after -Jerry Lawler replied when The Glamazon went after Lola

-Come on King she's only a teenager!!!

Lola yelled when the Glamazon set her up for her finisher: The Glam Slam

-Someone stop this crazy woman already!!! Come on!!! -Michael Cole yelled

Hannah just glared as Lola impacted the canvas and rolled out of the ring unconcious. Beth Phoenix went to her and pulled her hair back.

-Now you'll enjoy the show

-This is ridiculous King, the bravery of this people hurting Hannah Montana, she's a teenager and there's at least four people there against them -Michael Cole said

At the same time Edge had gotten two chairs in the ring, he placed one under Robbie Ray's head and prepared to slam the other on top of it.

-NOW ARE YOU GOING TO DEFEND THE CROWN AT BACKLASH??? HUH??? -Edge yelled hitting Robbie Ray with the chair

-Welcome to the conchairto Michael!!! -said Jerry Lawler

Edge slammed Robbie Ray's head once more.

-STOP IT!!! I'LL DO IT!!!! I'LL DO IT!!! -Hannah yelled

But Edge just glared at her and raised the chair to hit Robbie Ray once more...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Edge raised the chair to hit Robbie Ray with it, but at that second, John Cena's theme filled the arena and the crowd erupted.

-JOHN CENA IS COMING TO HELP!!! -Boomed Michael Cole

The rapper ran down the ramp and the first who went to his encounter was Chavo who found himself thrown against the steel stairs after which Cena got in the ring.

-LOOK AT THIS!!! EDGE PUSHED THE GLAMAZON AGAINST CENA AND HE GAVE HER AN ATTITUDE ADJUSMENT!!!! -Jerry Lawler commented

-AND THE REST OF "LA FAMILIA" IS CLEARING THE RING!!! -Added Michael Cole

John Cena took Lily in his arms while EMTs got to Robbie Ray and a staff member gathered a key to open the handcuffs that were holding Hannah to the ropes. Later in the dressing room...

-Keep the ice on your face Lily, it's for your own good -Miley said

-IT'S TOO COLD!!!

-You want to be the daughter of Rudolph the Reindeer for the rest of your life? -Miley retorted

-No...

-Then leave it there.

-Can you at least get me a copy of the video where John Cena is carrying me back here?

-All right...

-By the way how's your Dad?

-They took him to the hospital but they said he'll be OK... after a few weeks in bed...

-What are we going to do? -Lily asked

-I don't know... Jackson said the contract is not signed yet so maybe I can get out of it...

-But Jackson is no longer your manager, your Dad is

-Was... my Dad is in the hospital remember? Until he's out, legally Jackson is my manager... ugh why did I signed that paper... I should have named you my manager _in absentis..._

-I guess the best thing is to go back to the hotel and

A knock was heard and John Cena opened the door when Miley told him to come in

-I just wanted to see how your friend was before leaving the arena -he said

-Well she

-I'm dying... please don't leave... hold me tight so my last breath is be UFFHHG!!!

Miley pressed the ice bag over Lily's face

-She's still delirious but she'll be fine, thank you for passing by - she said with a smile

-OK, take care, bye -the superstar said

Two days later at Seaview highschool Lily and Miley were having lunch when Oliver arrived.

-Hey guys did you heard?

-What? -Lily asked

-Two guys from WWE are here looking for Hannah Montana's biggest fans -he said

-What? What for? -Miley said

-I don't know, but guess who signed up... -Oliver replied

-Amber and Ashley?

-Yeah.

-I don't know what they're planning... Lily I need you with me this monday... I'll do an interview on RAW to get this over with...

-You're going to go there again? -Oliver asked

-No... we'll do it from here... the gym to be precise...

Monday Night arrived and when the show began "The King" Jerry Lawler made an announcement as he stood in the middle of the ring.

-Ladies and gentleman we have Hannah Montana live via satellite from Seaview High school in Malibu California.

The Titantron showed both Miley and Lola who was wearing a protection mask for her nose.

-Good evening Hannah, I understand you have a message for us - Jerry Lawler said

-Hi King, hi everyone. As you can see I'm right here with my friend Lola who's still recuperating from Beth Phoenix's attack. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will not take part in Backlash. There's no way I'll sign a contract for a match ever again. - Hannah said

Jerry Lawler was about to answer when the music of the Glamazon filled the arena and the former champion walked down to the ring with Rosa Mendez beside her. Without asking she took Jerry Lawler's microphone.

-So, miss wrestlemania, miss goodie two shoes doesn't want to defend her title, doesn't want to give me my rightious re-match at Backlash, is that right? -Beth roared

-I'm sorry but no. -Hannah said

-All right, maybe what you need is some motivation. Rosa please. -Beth ordered

Rosa left the ring and returned with Amber.

-Hannah Montana let me introduce your biggest fan: Amber.

-Amber get out of that ring!!! - Hannah yelled.

-Anything you want to say to Hannah Montana? -Beth said giving her the microphone

-I love you Hannah Montana and HEY!!! NO!! STOP IT!!!

Hannah and Lola glared in horror as Amber was victim of the GlamSlam. As she rolled out of the ring Beth took the microphone again.

-Now will you sign that contract??? -she asked

-NO!!! FORGET IT!!! This interview is over I have to go - Miley said

-Before you go, hear this Hannah Montana, we'll get someone else, until you sign!!! -Beth said

Later at Miley's house the starlet is laying on her bed, Lily beside her.

-This is out of control Lily...

-Calm down, we'll find our way out I promise.

Little did they knew that thing were going to get worse, the next morning Jake Ryan got a envelope right before he left for school.

-"You're cordially invited to next week's RAW in the Staples Center in California. Call 1-555-467-9256 for arrangements." signed B.P. COOL!!!

To be continued...


End file.
